


Jeux de Peau

by MintlasBebe



Category: BC221 Oner
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 01:59:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15962285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintlasBebe/pseuds/MintlasBebe
Summary: “EXPERIMENTAL WORK” －【 Jeux de Peau 】－ Pinkray x Kwin 岳洋





	Jeux de Peau

**Author's Note:**

> “EXPERIMENTAL WORK” －【 Jeux de Peau 】
> 
> － Pinkray x Kwin 岳洋

“关系”实在是个很大的词了，用来形容关系的词不胜枚举：好的、坏的、对的、错的、似是而非的、游移不定的、相对的……

“这就是我对生活最直白的理解：  
充满孤独，苦难，伤痛和不快活。  
而这一切都倏忽而逝。”

到底是得到了再失去会比较痛苦，还是一开始就从未得到会让自己好过一点？如果从未得到就失去，那算什么呢？  
岳明辉摸着李振洋后颈那块凸出来的颈椎骨默默的想。

水一旦沸腾就开始转化成蒸汽上升；椿花开的盛极便整朵掉下来落在土里；一本书看完了高潮就迎来了结局。什么东西都是这样，盛极必衰，只要摁下“Start”，就是朝着巅峰而去，再没有然后了。如果不说开始，永远卡在开始前，能不能逃过一劫？  
李振洋摸着岳明辉的喉结偷偷的想。

这是一间再普通不过的一居室了，装潢简单，设施简单，透过门口的玄关，紧接而来的空间让人目瞪口呆：不大的会客厅和唯一的一间卧室打通，借着卧室外的阳台做了半墙玻璃窗采光，室内倒是简单的令人发指了，一张足够大的床垫几乎占满了一半的空间，除此之外只剩下一个衣柜，地上的一幅圆毯掩了四分之一在床垫的一角下。  
连个时钟都没有，靠光照辨别日夜。  
   
李振洋感到床垫因为另外一个人的重量而下陷的时候，只是动了动眼皮，并没有打算睁开的意思。岳明辉是个温柔良善的男人，每次出完差半夜回来，总是手脚很轻。  
他身上还带着一股刚洗完澡湿润的水汽，若有若无的柚子皮与桦木的味道。  
李振洋趁他躺下来盖毛毯的时候翻了个身，一条腿横到对方身上，含混不清的开口：  
回来啦？几点了？  
对方的嘴唇还没来得及从他的额头上离开，又替他拉好了毛毯，才躺下去侧过身捏了捏他的鼻子：  
吵醒你了？还早，三点多，睡吧。  
没有，我在讲梦话，不要睬我的。

这话讲的两个人都笑起来，李振洋还闭着眼睛佯装，喉咙里倒是一股股笑意憋不住的往上冒。他去抓岳明辉的手，把他的手捏在手里玩，摸过手腕关节，又捏他手指头，然后握着他的手借力，凑过去吻他。也不像是吻，只是轻轻啄过，一只手还不老实，伸过去挠他腰侧薄薄的皮肤。  
岳明辉和他握着的那只手轻轻晃了晃他。  
李振洋不理他，一个人玩的开开心心，他还去咬岳明辉的耳朵玩儿，叼着他的耳朵亲亲。  
岳明辉又晃了晃和他握着的手。  
李振洋不管他，一口咬上他的手臂，好像觉得不过瘾，又咬他脖子，还顺带舔了舔他的喉结。

这家伙咬完还抬头看看岳明辉的表情，又摆出一脸讨好人的无辜微笑，呲着一口牙笑的一脸无害。  
岳明辉面无表情瞥了他一眼，下一秒一把把他翻过去盯着他的颈椎骨就是一口，一边松开被李振洋握着的手，毫不犹豫照着他腰就是一顿挠。闹的李振洋一边笑一边蜷着躲。最后索性摊在他怀里不动了，岳明辉又温温柔柔的亲他的眼睛，他凑过去和他接吻。  
留兰香薄荷和一点儿茉莉的味道，叫人舍不得放开。李振洋凑过去仔仔细细亲过对方薄薄的两瓣唇，又轻轻舔过，咬着对方下唇切切的啃吻过去，不肯松口。  
岳明辉就由着他吻，由着他自娱自乐。偶尔趁他玩的开心也反咬他一口，勾着他的唇舌堵回去。

李振洋几乎整个人都摊在岳明辉身上，他亲够了，懒着不肯动，扒着岳明辉的肩膀趴在他身上，脑袋蹭着对方的肩窝。  
习惯成自然。  
岳明辉果然伸手去拍他的背，李振洋每次交稿之前因为憋不出东西失眠睡不着，岳明辉都是这样，轻轻地拍拍他的背，一下一下，顺着他的背脊，哄他睡觉。

果然对方很快发现了什么不同的地方，因为趴在对方身上所以并没有盖被子，这下就很明显了——屁股后面有一串毛茸茸。  
那是一条柔软的，蓬松可爱的狐狸尾巴。

“尾巴怎么可能从这里出来呢……？”  
是恶作剧，也是游戏，是喜欢的，很珍爱的。这家伙永远是这样让人意想不到的可爱，又很坏。他单薄的，宽大的套头衫下遮着对方干净纤长又骨节分明的手指，顺着毛茸茸的尾巴，一下一下，继而上行，顺着脊柱一节节往上爬，衣服被一段段撩高。岳明辉平时拿着铅笔在不同的图纸上制图的手现在正在他胸前捣乱，搔刮着他的乳头，又轻轻捏着玩儿。凌晨的室内即便遮着天鹅绒的窗帘，还是透进来一层冷光，两个人像是徜徉在一片波光粼粼的水色上。  
李振洋被撩拨的牙齿痒，痒的心里难过。书上说，成年人如果喜欢咬吸管咬东西，可能是幼儿时期的口唇癖没有得到满足的关系。不知道是不是真的，李振洋只知道，牙齿痒起来的时候，如果咬不到，会更难受，会抓心挠肺的难受。  
现在没关系，他想怎样就怎样。  
一口咬在岳明辉的脖颈上，又吮又咬，听说牙齿咬皮肤其实是有毒的，这也不知道是不是真的。可能是吧，那个学名叫什么——机械性紫斑？不管，不知道，李振洋只知道咬上去的一瞬间整个人都放松下来了，通过牙齿贴着对方的皮肉，感觉像得到一种饕餮的满足。

他正咬的起劲，却突然觉得后面的尾巴在动。那其实是个肛塞，李振洋一个人在家研究怎么把这条尾巴装上身，到了却发现造型和想的不太一样，钢笔尖型的头后面接着一段长橄榄型，纯空心玻璃管，一体吹制，很饱满圆润的造型。  
李振洋胆子挺大，但头一回尝试这种东西，还是有点小心翼翼。他并没有把一整段完整的，全部都塞进去，只靠感觉给自己做扩张真的太麻烦了，一边靠着润滑剂一边不断告诉自己要放松——“清楚知道自己正在干什么”还要欺骗大脑——以至于只是一个头进去都让他觉得耗尽全身力气。  
为了看上去很像很专业他还买了专为尾巴设计的内裤——那种后面开个洞好让你把尾巴顺利放出来的——穿上之后只要“啪嗒”一声把尾巴上开口的拷纽摁上就可以。

这会儿岳明辉正混着润滑剂一点点把肛塞往里推，他肯定摸到了那个挂着一长串毛尾巴的扣环，也肯定摸到了那颗拷纽。手指正套着那个扣环轻巧的打着圈把肛塞往穴道深处推。  
他一边吻他额头吻他眼睛，一边用另一只手裹住了他的性器。食指尖搔过马眼，又搔过囊袋，手却呼应着背后肛塞推进的节奏上下撸动。  
温柔细致，像是要抚平每一道皮肤的纹路，又很情色，因为动作轻柔又缓慢，一点点叠加的刺激让人头晕目眩，只是等待，沉迷，想得到全部，又害怕得到全部。明明动作是小心翼翼的，可力道却是极度，毫不犹豫。

推到底的肛塞尖恰好顶在李振洋的敏感 点上。他埋在对方的脖子上呜咽了一声，抬起头来看看岳明辉，又趴下去，一只手不自觉的去抓他的腰。  
肛塞被操纵在他体内不断打圈，尖尖不断在敏感点上划蹭，而自己的性器也被捏在对方手里撸动到受不了刺激。李振洋终于忍不住叫出声，抬起身来要逃开。  
却在临界前的一瞬间，他的尾巴被突然扯掉，整个人一把被压倒，肠壁和他本人都没反应过来是什么情况，就被带着滚烫温度的性器顶入开始了一波一波的律动。  
岳明辉知道这些游戏是如何在两个人之间维持平衡，显得他们既不逾矩，也不过分亲密，安分，妥帖，在两个人默认的范围内肆意的横冲直撞。

"I'll never be able to give up on you.  
So never say good-bye and kiss me once again."

他亲吻他因为瘦而饱显得饱满的蝴蝶骨，抽送的动作凶狠，毫不犹豫；吻却流连忘返，带着无限眷恋。手又去捂他的眼睛，睫毛潮潮的，触在手指上显得尤其明白。是最后的浪潮，巨大的浪潮卷过他和他。他知道，他也知道。  
他捂着对方眼睛的手被对方拽下去，贴着嘴唇混着一点眼泪仔细的亲吻，一根一根，全部都，还不够，又用牙叼着啮过。  
他的手穿过身下人的手弯，蜿蜒在爱人的腰间。

爱人。  
是爱人，因为爱，知道珍贵，明白得来与否都是缘分，是很难的。要这样拥抱，要这样吻，要切切的贴在一起，够了，也不够。太难，太爱，舍不得，不舍得，难舍难分。

他和他这样抱在一起，头靠着头，分享彼此的呼吸和心跳。  
东方泛起了鱼肚白。  
一室寂静。

 

-終わり-

В мире, где ты и я,  
在你和我的世界里  
Есть лишь море, И это небо  
只有大海，还有天空  
Высота...  
很高...

В мире, где ты и я,  
在你和我的世界里  
На повторе наше лето -  
夏季不停重复  
Красота,  
很美.


End file.
